


Torture, again

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Thor (Marvel), Brotherly Affection, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki & Sif (Marvel) Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), Recovery, Thor loves Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Torture, Violence, mentions of Thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Loki has not yet recovered from Thanos and the events of New York, when he is captured alongside Thor's friends.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 188





	1. The problem

Loki could curse, this situation was not ideal. Not only was he only just back in favour with Odin, but he was also still recovering from the magic that healed him from Thanos’ influences. Forgiven for his attack on Midgard, considering it wasn’t actually of his own free will, Loki was back to being a Prince of Asgard. Which was fine, except from it meant he was still on duty as a Prince. Including the mission that had led to their capture. In the cell with him, also in chains, sat Thor’s friends.

Thor’s friends, who had stood up for Loki and been the ones to push for his freedom. Because there was no Thor without Loki, nor a Loki without Thor. Bound together, for the eternity they lived, regardless of whether or not they were actually blood-related. Thor was safe, Loki was happy about that, but it still didn’t help that his friends were in danger.

Whatever this danger was. Loki regarded the tank they were in, a bright-lighted tank. He couldn’t see anything on the outside, nor an actual entrance to the tank. Whatever it was, whoever had constructed this, was powerful. His Seidr was blocked, he couldn’t access any of it, which was frustrating. They all had cuffs around their wrists, and ankles, which was frustrating. Sif was the least bruised, Loki was probably the most.

‘Thor’s going to kill everyone when he sees the state of you.’ Volstagg was speaking to Loki, and the God had to agree. Ever since finding out his baby-brother had been tortured at the hands of the Mad Titan, Thor had been overprotective, to say the least. Following him to the library, around the Palace, even walking him to his Chambers every evening. If Thor knew what Thanos had actually done, the extent of his torture, Thor would probably kill everyone in a hundred mile radius.

‘That I can agree with.’ Loki stated, thinking to his brother. It had become an odd relationship, everyone saw the shift. Some even speculated that now Loki was announced as an adopted son of Odin, the firstborn son of Laufey, that Thor considered Loki his. The Trickster didn’t listen to rumours, he just tried to stay close to his brother, to settle his nerves of losing Loki again. Frigga regarded the growing relationship with close smiles and knowing eyes, worrying Loki. He didn’t know why she seemed so smug, it was worrying.

‘How are we getting out?’ Hogun asked, shifting his weight to prop up against the tank. Loki looked to the smartest of the group, worried by how quickly he had passed on the burden. Sure enough, the other three turned to him, and Loki looked around. Without his Seidr to guide him, and with his body still weak, there was very little he could do.

‘Bide our time.’ Loki finally admitted defeat, although angry about it, and the other four nodded.

‘Find out what they want. Smart.’ Volstagg complimenting him was slightly weird, but then again, this new situation was weird. Back in favour, forgiven because of torture, whereas Loki hated the pity. The sideways glances, the sympathy. He wanted none of it, especially not from the four in front. They were Thor’s friends, he would not forget that.

‘Indeed.’ The Silvertongue mused, prodding one of his bruises with a frown.

**

They knew what he was. It had taken him half a day to figure that out, which only further proved how this was affecting him. Heating the tank up, to the point of an Asgardian being uncomfortable. For Loki, it was agony. Still, he kept his pain hidden, noted the glances the others gave him. Eventually, it was Sif to state the obvious.

‘They know of your heritage.’ He looked across at her, the sweat beading on her forehead and the fact she had stripped of some of the outer layers. The others had done the same, Fandral sat shirtless. Loki did not roll his sleeves up, the last thing he wanted was eyes wandering scars he didn’t want to remember, so his heat was worse.

‘I concluded the same.’ Loki drawled, the statement falling flat. He was aching, body in pain, but that would not stop him from keeping collected. If there was one thing he’d learnt during years of torture, it was that staying calm was the way to keep your sanity.

‘Does it not worry you?’ Hogun inquired, his voice tense. They were scared, Loki realised, worried about what this place held for them. He had to remind himself that not everybody had been in situations like this, where the enemy had every advantage. Loki tried to turn his tone sincere, to reassure the Warriors.

‘It’ll work out. Thor will find us.’ He wasn’t quite sure he believed that, but they seemed pleased by the sentiment.

**

‘We’ll take the girl.’ The men had weapons, ones that they could not fight against. Loki knew why they were taking Sif, she was the one that, at first glance, might be the most likely to break. They evidently had never met a woman as stubborn as her, for she was quite formidable. Still, she looked terrified at the thought of being taken, and the others began to fight as they walked towards her. Sif wouldn’t go without struggling, Loki realised, and that might be the advantage he needed.

‘If you are attempting to find information, I wouldn’t bother with her.’ Loki acted nonchalant, his Silvertongue working like a dream when the man dropped her arm, Sif snatching it close to her chest and staring at Loki like he was mad.

‘No?’ One of the men mocked, a baton in hand that glowed with what seemed to be electricity.

‘Of course not. They’re warriors. They have commands that they follow, given to them by a leader.’ He was tempting them, giving them pieces of information to draw them in. The man in charge, the one that seemed the most reliant on being formidable, looked intrigued. Impressed, almost.

‘A leader, I presume, willing to sacrifice himself for his warriors.’ Loki didn’t like Thor’s friends that much. But, he could not allow them to be tortured. So, he nodded his head, allowed his smirk to grow. He didn’t fight the men that grabbed him, even if Sif shouted at him. There was no point fighting, not yet, he had to be patient.

**

‘We have scans that show us your heritage, Jotun.’ Loki snarled, lip curling upwards as another blow was placed to his back. Stripped to just his trousers, his skin was open for abuse. He’d managed to keep his skin the Aesir appearance, refused to give them the benefit of shifting. But the more they lashed out, the more hits that reined on his back, the more he longed to be free.

‘Tell us of Asgard.’ They knew nothing, Loki reminded himself. If they wanted his compliance, this was not how they would gain it. Another hit, before something pressed to his stomach and he fought a shout. It burnt, scolded the white skin, and he wished he would pass out.

‘How do we reach the eternal realm?’ One of them hissed, before dumping water over his form. Unfortunately, it was not cold, more close to scolding. Still, he kept his lips sealed as the heat was reapplied to his abdomen, another burn that threatened to expose his real skin.

‘We have all the time in the world, Jotun. We’ll figure out your tricks.’ Loki regarded the man coldly, hanging from the chains that held his wrists bound. His feet had given up, body aching from the pain, and it was clear that he couldn’t hold out forever. The leader smirked, leant to brush his fingers down one of the biggest scars that Thanos had left.

‘You cracked once, Jotun. Otherwise you’d be dead.’ That was true. If he hadn't been weak, given in to Thanos, then the torture would have killed him. Maybe this time, he’d have the stomach for it.

‘Go to Hel.’ He snarled, and the man laughed. He rose the item, it looked to be a brand that heated by itself, glowing red at the end.

‘Is that your final answer?’ Loki nodded, bit down on his lip to prepare for the pain. It still shocked him, hit his chest and he gave in, tipped his head back and screamed.

If the laugh was anything to go by, the leader didn’t care.


	2. Taste sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More torture, more sad Loki, Thor's friends wanting to comfort

When Loki woke, he was curled on the floor. A shirt under his head, and the scent he quickly identified to be Fandral’s. So, he was back in the tank, confirmed when he opened his eyes and found the others huddled the other side. Sitting up startled the others, who watched him with wide eyes, while Loki assessed the damage.

He was still dressed in just trousers, leaving him vulnerable to Thor’s friends. He ignored it, refused to let them see the weakness, instead regarded his injuries. Burns, bruises, a possible broken rib that he prodded hesitantly. Pain, but nothing that he couldn’t handle.

‘Loki?’ Sif had been nominated speaker, then. He glanced up to her, before pressing his back to the glass. The coolness soothed his lashed-back, and he fought the sigh that came from the relief.

‘Yes, Lady Sif?’ She was a Warrior like none-other, a Shield Maiden who was never weak. Yet now, she looked younger, scared.

‘Are you alright?’ He must look a state, if she dared ask. He stared at her for a while, before breaking the gaze and looking towards the outer cell. The door was sealed, the only indication they were being watched was a tiny red light, blinking in the corner.

‘Fine, thank you for the concern. Did anything happen while I was gone?’ She shook her head, and that satisfied him, so he let his eyes flick shut and tried to heal.

‘What do they want?’ Fandral broke the silence, and Loki didn’t bother to open his eyes.

‘Access to the eternal realm.’

‘And you told them?’ Hogun, gaining courage from the others questioning, asked.

‘To go to Hel.’ Loki chuckled after he said the words, but the others did not join. Perhaps they did not see the humour.

**

When the men came back, Loki didn’t bother fighting. The others did, only to receive an electric shock that sent them reeling. This time, much like the one before, was an attempt to crack his façade. While they tortured him, Loki recalled a time when this had happened with Thanos. It had been scary, alone in the void with nothing but a creature that would tear apart everything he loved.

He must have been screaming, because his throat hurt and the men that surrounded him looked pleased with their work. When Loki was dumped back into the cell this time, he was conscious, winced as he hit the ground. The tank was sealed, and the Prince found the others quick to come to his side.

‘Stay still.’ Sif scolded, while Fandral prodded one of the larger cuts along his back. Loki would have questioned what they were doing, but when something was pressed against the wound, he understood. They were trying to help him.

**

The food was scarce. And drugged. And not suitable for a Jotun, he quickly learnt. He threw up, luckily out of the cell, and was rewarded by some water being poured over him. It was rather pleasant, actually, got rid of the blood and sweat that was stuck to his form. He raised his head, hair plastered to his face, looked to his tormentor.

‘The food can be changed, should you consider cooperating.’ Loki would do no such thing, bowed his head back down and stared at his feet. When the heat returned, he let the blood rush through his body, felt the ache down to his bones. This had happened before, and Thor had not found him. He had broken.

‘I will tell you nothing.’ He was reassuring himself, he realised, not them. It was that thought that sobered him, and he sat in silence once back in his cell.

When food was delivered, he pushed his portion across to the others. They looked up, tired eyes confused, and Loki shrugged.

‘It doesn’t agree with my heritage.’ They looked at him, so many emotions that he looked away. He didn’t need their pity, not now, not ever. He just needed Thor to come and save them. He was surprised when Sif shuffled across, offered out her portion of water.

‘You need it.’ He reached out, his hands weak from the chains, and she shook her head. Came closer, brought the bottle to his lips. This time, he did not fight, swallowed down the liquid hungrily. It soothed the ache, even if it was only for a moment, and he shut his eyes.

‘Thank you, Lady Sif.’ She had a sad smile on her face as she moved away, and Loki decided it was time for sleep. He turned his back on the group, trusting they would do nothing while he slept.

**

He woke to Fandral’s shout, found men in the cell. It was too early, they had broken pattern, which implied they were getting impatient. They were coming for him, and the others were trying to protect him. The idiots, they were going to get themselves hurt.

This time, he was not the only one dragged from the cell. He watched them be strung up, like he was, but they were saved the disrespect of being stripped to just their trousers.

‘Right, Jotun.’ That term, he hated it. He watched the man move towards Fandral, a knife gleaming in the low light, resting it under the Warrior’s collarbone.

‘Your name. That’s what we ask for.’ Loki regarded the situation, understood now why he’d lasted longer with Thanos. He held his tongue, watched the cut begin, and Fandral hiss.

He could not do it. Someone hurting because of him, that was not acceptable.

‘Loki. Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard.’ The man withdrew the knife, Fandral sagging, but his eyes showing shock that Loki had given in. His tormenter came up to him, raised the knife and pressed it to his cheek, a smile on his face.

‘Interesting. A Prince of a realm you do not belong to?’ Loki did not answer, would not answer, and the man shrugged.

‘Give the Prince his beating, the others may go back to the Cell.’

Relief, for now.

**

This time, when he screamed, Loki couldn’t get it to stop. His body was on fire, the coals beneath his feat made the entire process one that hurt no matter how he tried to escape. Begging words spilled from his lips, pleas for them to stop, yet they did not. For he would not tell them what they wanted. The last remaining hold he had over his Seidr slipped, and his shame spread as his skin turned blue.

‘Oh, my beauty. Look at you.’ A hand stroked down his cheek, brushed along his cheek and traced the carvings on his forehead. The Jotun could not find the strength to change back, even if it hurt him to be in this form.

‘You’ll be perfect, my Princeling.’ Loki let the tears spill, felt them trickle down his cold face and drip. The man, the one that would not give his name, caught one on the blade and rose it to his own lips, his tongue darting out to lick the moisture away.

‘You taste sweet, Jotun.’ Loki looked him in the eyes, tried not to show defeat. The chains were unclasped, his feet giving up and he had to be carried back.

The others did not ask, and he did not tell. He just lay on his side and sobbed, facing away from those who he was supposed to stay strong in front of.


	3. An Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied/referenced Non-con. 
> 
> Rescue next chapter, I assure you

‘I think death would be merciful.’ Loki remarked, not looking to Fandral. The others were asleep, Fandral remaining awake to share his fears that Thor might not be coming. He supposed he should assure the Warrior, but he was in pain and his skin was blue and he was hurt. Why was he trying to support them, when he could not support himself?

‘You could tell them. We would think no less of you.’ They cared. That was what Loki had come to realise, in the two weeks they had been in captivity. They stayed by his side when they were allowed out to shower and clean themselves, made sure he took some of their water and ate what little he could stomach.

‘I will tell them nothing.’ Loki refused, on principal. Luckily for the others, they were not allowed to know how exactly entry to the Eternal Realm worked, not in the intricate ways that Loki did. Although they received bruises, and some leering from the men when it came to Sif, they were not harmed otherwise. The Leader said he respected soldiers, fighting for a cause.

Loki, however, was something he had come to enjoy torturing. The Jotun saw it, in the way he smiled through the pain, in the lingering touches and brief flashes of pleasure. A sad person, yet Loki could not win. He had no advantage, nothing left to give.

Except, perhaps, his final option. Yet he shut that thought down quickly, bid Fandral goodnight, and rolled away from them.

**

‘She’s pretty.’ No. Loki watched with growing horror as the man walked across to Sif, whose wide eyes exposed the fear she felt, no matter how hard she tried to keep her face straight. The three male warriors had been left in the cell, and now Loki understood why.

‘Perhaps I should gift her to my men. They deserve a little… reward.’ His hand dipped to her waist, fingers trailing and flexing over the skin, while Sif tried to fight. She was strong, would usually scare any man that tried, but when drugged, underfed and tired, she posed very little threat. Loki could do nothing but watch his hand tighten, enough to bruise.

‘You said you would not harm her.’ Loki gritted out, the Leader not bothering to turn away from Sif.

‘I lied.’ He ducked his head to her neck, breathed in deeply, and Sif shuddered slightly.

‘Let her go.’ She did not deserve this, did not deserve to pay because the mission had gone wrong. He should have asked Thor to come with them, should not have been adamant that he could handle anything that went wrong.

‘So sweet, my dear. They’ll love you.’ He was taunting Loki, and the Trickster made a decision.

‘I’m sweeter.’ Sif made a sound that was probably a protest, but the Leader clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything.

‘Sweeter than this woman? I doubt that, Jotun.’ He could have let this continue. But Sif was scared, and did not deserve this fate. Loki had let go, fallen from the Bifrost and damned his future from that point.

‘Precisely. A Jotun, we are neither sex. Or, more accurately, both.’ If he had time, he would have tried to phrase it so that Sif did not learn his biggest secret. Or one of them. Sif was shaking her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she begged him not to do something stupid. Stupid, like offering himself in place of her.

‘Now that changes things.’ The man came to his side, and Loki forced himself to keep eye contact.

‘Send the girl back to her cell. We have a Princeling to defile.’ Loki swallowed down his pride, tried to look strong until Sif was taken from the room. This could be the moment they began to show weakness.

**

When Loki was thrown back into the cell, he quickly had to right himself as Sif came at him, hit his chest hard before she began to cry. The men behind her avoided gazes, and Loki knew why. They were thankful that she had not been hurt, but they also knew what Loki had been keeping from them. He gripped Sif just as tightly as she held him, soothed her frazzled nerves.

All her life, treated like a male. Only for this to be used against her, and Loki could understand.

‘It’s alright, Lady Sif.’

‘You cannot do that again Loki! You must not, I can’t…’ She choked at the ending of the sentence, and he slowly sat down, unable to hold himself up anymore.

‘Rest. That’s an order.’ As a Royal, he could command them. He didn’t bother, not until this point, when she needed the security and structure of an order. She obeyed, slumped to the ground next to Hogun, who tucked an arm around her.

Only once she was asleep did the Warriors look across to him. Loki regarded them each, trying to judge their opinions.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ Sincerity. They were genuinely thanking him, for doing something that could be considered the most dishonourable thing possible. He ignored the thanks, squeezed his eyes shut to stop any tears from forming.

He missed his brother.

**

He stared at the white sheets, grimaced slightly and took the chance to shift his skin. The deep blue contrasted against the bed-spread, and the person behind gasped.

‘Pretty, Princeling.’ Loki moved fluidly, surprised by the fact that he had let his guard down this much. A well placed hit, knocking him forwards onto Loki’s chest, and he didn’t hesitate. He bit down hard, his sharper Jotun-teeth tearing skin, and he tasted blood.

He rolled the man off of him, admired the way the sheets were quickly soaking with blood. He bent down, retrieved the key that allowed the man to walk through. The next item he went for was the phone, amused by the fact that they were on a planet that had such technology. He flipped it open, regarded the screen, then pushed what little Seidr he had left into it.

The number rang, twice, before it was picked up.

‘This is Tony Stark speaking, how did you get this number?’

‘Stark. I think you should inform my brother of my location.’ He hung up the phone after that, bent to retrieve his trousers, and walked across to the door. It was time to break whatever was restraining his Seidr, free the trapped Warriors, and reign over the chaos that would come when Thor found them.

Then, maybe Loki would be able to rest.


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's mad, Loki's calm, and Frigga knows

When Loki entered the room, he could hear the thunder forming. Could feel the energy, rushing through the air. Thor was coming, and he was very angry. He ignored it for now, focused on breaking the lock and entering the room where his friends were kept. Sif was the first up, wide eyes focused on him, and he broke the tank with one solid burst of Seidr.

‘Loki?’

‘Quickly, before the place is flattened.’ He advised, helped her from the tank before looking to the others. They did not doubt him, moved to his side and out of their capture, before he led them back along the corridor he had come down.

If the sight of the dead men, most of them torn apart, was an issue, they did not speak of it. Loki knew he was covered in blood, most of it not his, but he was more concerned with leaving the building before Thor brought it down to rubble.

The sky was dark, rain lashing down and making the ground underfoot wet. Loki cared not, the water washing away the blood that stained his skin, soothing the ache of heat on his blue skin. Beside him, Sif had tipped her head back and was laughing up into the rain, Fandral doing the same. Hogun was looking to the lightning, a sign of Thor’s arrival, while Volstagg had sat down and was letting the rain soak him.

It was nice. Loki had never had such a moment, the feeling of peace, of freedom. Behind him, he heard the electricity rip through the building, heard screams. The ones that Loki had not managed to get, the ones that hid, Thor was hunting them down.

A hand slipped into his briefly, squeezed in a unity of friendship that he had not expected. He turned to the Lady Sif, saw her bright eyes, clear of the drugs for once.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ He wasn’t sure why she was thanking him, but he found himself smiling back, and that was enough for now.

**

They must have looked a state, walking back into the Throne room, the five of them with Thor leading the group. Odin’s eye landed on Loki almost immediately, possibly because of the colour of his skin, but Loki was too weak to shift that. Maybe because he was dressed in very little, apart from the red cape Thor had placed around his shoulders.

The lightning still clung to Thor’s body, sparks and blips of energy that Loki found himself admiring. When Odin spoke, told them to rest and heal, Frigga came rushing in his direction.

Thor, oddly enough, turned his defences to his own Mother. She briefly looked confused, then her eyes widened, and she placed her palms up in surrender.

Loki paid note to the slight smile on Odin’s face, Thor turning and marching back to his side, Frigga still halted half-way. Thor looked to Loki once, words evidently not his strong point, before walking from the room. He paused, looked back to Loki, and the Trickster realised he was supposed to be following.

Huh.

‘Go, we’ll go to Eir.’ Sif suggested, her hand briefly touching his shoulder. Nobody missed the roll of thunder over the realm, the way Thor’s gaze narrowed to the touch, but Loki just nodded back.

‘Heal. Rest.’ He stated back, to all of them, and Volstagg slapped his shoulder, mindful of the bruising and cuts.

‘And you, brother.’ A solidarity, an offering of friendship. The word had Thor growling slightly, and Loki rolled his eyes as he finally started after his brother.

Thor’s smile lit up, and Loki ignored him as he walked straight past, determined to make it seem like this was entirely his idea. Luckily, his older brother was content to run after him, eyes still glowing with power.

**

Loki sunk back into the bubble bath, a pleased hum ringing across the room. Thor paced in the other room, every so often stealing glances to the open bathing chamber, to where his brother’s dark hair could be seen. His skin, currently still blue, the colour of the sky that Thor had seen over the place.

They’d hurt him. His skin was marked, broken and bruised, and Thor could not hold back the anger that boiled. The moment he’d seen Loki, the moment he’d seen the devastation, Thor had lost all words. Still had, he feared that if he spoke, the lightning would break free. It might hurt Loki.

‘Brother, I can hear you thinking.’ Loki’s voice, a low drawl that sounded so strong, and Thor turned his head back to the Jotun. He moved closer, into the room, noted the water that was tinted red. The bubbles hid his view of the bruises and marks, of the skin that Thor wished he could see. On the floor, his cape, the one he’d wrapped around HIS Loki the moment he saw the state of his brother.

When Thor found himself unable to speak, he just opted for a sigh. Loki tilted his head, looked back to him, exposing the column of his neck. He had been trying to ignore it, whatever he had felt the moment that Loki had come back into his life. To begin with, he presumed it the pain of losing his brother. But the moment he found out about Thanos, it burned brighter than ever. Letting Loki out of his sight was no longer an option, so why had he let them go on the Mission?

Blood-red eyes, strangely alluring, Thor feeling strangely open under their gaze.

‘You’re still sparking.’ Loki’s hand reached out, Thor too slow to pull away, the blue fingers reaching the back of his hand. It sparked, even he felt it, and Loki’s eyes widened.

‘Norns, Loki, I’m sorry I didn’t…’ Words, rushed out and panicked, but Loki just laughed, a brief thing that Thor found himself wanting to hear more of.

‘I have to admit, brother, I did not think you would come for me.’ That hurt, and Thor found himself sitting on the edge of the stone bath, fingers reaching for Loki’s hair. They had not been this close since children, he mused.

‘Why not?’ Thor questioned, found his voice to be dangerously low, and Loki’s eyes flicked shut, a pleased hum escaping the smaller as Thor ran his fingers through wet hair.

‘You don’t seem disgusted.’ The colour, Thor concluded. The Jotun heritage, that Thor had accepted the moment he found out.

‘Not disgusted.’ Thor managed, some other emotions tightening in his gut, and Loki sunk back further against him.

‘So it would seem.’ Always the quick-thinker, his brother. Thor continued to run his fingers through, briefly looking back to his cape.

He wondered if his brother would put it back on, should he ask.


	5. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor fluff

Loki stretched out on the bed, before he looked across to where Thor had perched himself, determined not to leave him alone. It was a cute gesture, and Loki had obeyed when his brother had asked if he could put the cape back on. Truthfully, it was rather warm, and while Loki was trying to get his Seidr back under control, the comfort was helping.

After the bath, he had tried to eat. Thor hadn't left his side, not even when Loki found his stomach emptying everything that he tried to settle it with. It was hardly surprising, he was so used to low levels of food, not just with the recent torture. It reminded him of the Void, of everything that had happened with Thanos, and that was a chilling thought.

Enough for him to become restless. He should be sleeping, he could do with the rest, but it was difficult to avoid the dreams that came when he shut his eyes. Memories of the tank that they had been in, of Thor’s friends being hurt because of him.

‘You should be sleeping.’ Thor grumbled, voice low, and Loki rolled over to look at him. His brother was losing the rage from earlier, and the storm outside and calmed to just torrential rain, which was a slight improvement. He watched Thor’s eyes linger on some of the worse scars, and Loki momentarily wished he could hide.

‘I don’t need you to protect me.’ He snapped back, pulled the cape closer to hide the marks on his skin. Thor startled at the tone, sitting up from the chair he had been dozing in.

‘Loki…’ Thor began, eyes wide and hurt, but Loki was not done.

‘It is a pleasant gesture, but I am capable of protecting myself.’ Thor stood, and Loki noted the thunder that had returned. At this rate, half of Asgard would be flooded by morning.

‘I know you can, brother, I mean only to comfort you.’ He moved to the edge of the bed, and Loki regarded him coolly. He looked so hurt at Loki’s words, the oaf, always aiming to please. He looked like a lost puppy, standing at the edge of the bed with such a hopeful expression. Loki considered his options, thought about how Thor had come to his rescue, how he had helped free them. Loki did not like owing anybody anything, especially not Thor. With a sigh, he pulled back the covers enough for Thor, rolled to his own side of the bed.

‘Don’t hog the space.’ Thor mumbled something about how he promised he would not, climbing under the sheets quickly and Loki vanished the lights with a flick of his hand. At least he could use some Seidr, he thought, listening to his brother arrange himself in the bed.

‘Stop moving, oaf.’ Loki eventually stated, while Thor huffed something about Loki’s bed being hot, and Loki barely managed to hide the smile on his face. It was like old times, when storms had driven Thor to his bed, or nightmares drew Loki to Thor’s.

‘They’re the finest furs in the Kingdom.’ He pointed out, looking to the pile of blankets that Thor had loaded up on top of him in an attempt to keep him safe. Truthfully, despite his blue skin, Loki welcomed the warmth. It was a different kind from what he had experienced in torture, and he was using it to settle his nerves.

‘Can… can you come closer?’ Loki blinked, rolled over to stare at his brother in the dark, confused.

‘You’re cold.’ He explained, and Loki hesitantly shuffled towards him slightly. Thor thanked him quietly, and the thunder outside stilled.

**

When he blinked back sleep, he noted that the rain had stopped. It was still night, so he tried to figure out what had woken him. It didn’t take long, an arm was wrapped around his stomach, skin hot against his freezing touch. Thor’s nose was pressed into the nape of his neck, the oaf breathing deeply against his skin, and Loki sighed.

It was like the younger Thor, that climbed into his bed or vice versa, where they would cuddle up. But they were no longer children. Still, it felt rather nice, and so Loki shuffled back slightly.

Thor made a pleased sound, gripped Loki slightly tighter, and the God settled back into sleep. After all, nobody was likely to hurt him while the God of Thunder was around.

**

When Thor woke, it was because his brother was in pain. It took him a moment to place himself, found a cold body pressed to his, one that, despite the cool temperature, was drenched in sweat. Even in the low-light, he could see the pain on his brother’s face, the twisted features and the tense muscles, the way he arched up as if in agony.

‘Brother.’ He coaxed, knowing all too well that it was often dangerous to wake someone from a nightmare. When they were children, Loki’s Seidr would often attack those who tried to wake him from his nightmares, to the point where Frigga had been concerned that Thor should not continue sneaking to Loki’s bed. He’d ignored her, of course, his baby brother had needed the affection. Back to his current situation, Thor gazed to the younger God. Loki would not like to be seen as weak, especially not in this moment, but Thor had very little choice but to wake him.

‘Loki, Loki you must wake.’ A shake, a tiny bit harder than the first time he had tried, and Loki’s eyes flew open. Still red, but Thor could see the hurt in them, and pain. Loki had shot up when he had woken, clawed at the hand on his shoulder, but not aggressively. Thor kept his hand in place, watched recognition dawn on Loki’s face. He expected his brother to shout, to tell him to go away, to leave. Instead, the God burst into tears, clutched at him and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

Shocked, but also pleased, Thor wrapped his arms around the younger, held him close. Loki easily settled against his chest, kicked his legs between Thor’s, and the older noted that it was less of a brotherly hold, more something that lovers would choose. Strangely, the thought did not bother him as much as he thought it might.

‘Hush, Loki. You’re safe, everything’s okay.’ He pressed a kiss to his brother’s head, felt hands clutch at his shoulders and hold him tightly, like Loki wished to bury himself and never emerge.

When the sobbing subsided, Loki did not pull away. Thor, secretly pleased by this, rolled slightly so he was on his back, and Loki was sprawled out on top of him. When the God said nothing, did not try and pull away, Thor rested a hand on the small of Loki’s back, glad he had chosen to wear the cape.

Red suited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you guys want to see?


End file.
